


Quick Silver

by Potato_bandit



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen, Prince Prompto Argentum, Prom and Luna are bffs, Prompto is called Prometheus for like the first chapter hope it's not too confusing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 19:24:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17904095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Potato_bandit/pseuds/Potato_bandit
Summary: Prince Prometheus Aldercapt is found to be a traitor to the Empire, after years of working against them. With the help of his partner in crime The Dragoon, he escapes their clutches and begins his life on the run.( I'll be updating tags and this sad summary as I go. )





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This whole au is based on some drawings I did last year and when I began to actually write down the Au it spiraled into a multichapter fic. :0 Also I don't have beta so if you see something that seems off let me know so I can fix it up!

In the heart of Gralea, there are people who fight back. Who can’t just stand aside whilst family members are ripped from them.

There are scientists who have witnessed first hand what their empires power can do. Who think how do I live with the knowledge that I made something that has done so much harm to others?

Mothers in the street praying to the god that their officials murdered in cold blood to please let their children find safe haven. An unheard cry for safety.

These people can all find comfort in the knowledge that there is someone who will help them fight back, to warn others of dangers and to help them find refuge. 

Quicksilver

The man who ran supplies, who had leaked information to Lucis and arranged transport after transport of people who wished to leave a city that branded them criminal for their opinions. 

No one had ever met him personally, except for his second in command The Dragoon. But they all had rumors of what he could look like, many envisioned him as old and grizzled man, who had finally had enough years of the government ruining his homeland which he was born and raised, Other assumed he was a young man who dodged out of draft with strong ideals of a future he craved. Some even thought that The Boss was actual a woman who cared deeply for her fellow Nifs, but used a male persona to hide her identity better. But they never quite got it correct. Why would you think that the person trying to take down everything the Emperor stands for was his only son? No one would believe he was only 14 when he started planning his revolution against his father

Imperial Prince Prometheus Aldercapt, son of the Empire had been witnessing first hand the atrocities caused by his father's hand. He had been forced from the age of 10 to sit in on every meeting his father did, to be groomed as just a strong a leader as him. Every week he watched as thousands of people put to their ends whether it was indirectly or not. He heard the cries of his best friend Luna crying some nights over the loss of her family and the freedom of her country. He watched as the farm town that he had visited to help with the harvest be enveloped in flames when he spoke up against his father in court.

He had seen all of this and while it was meant to make him a hardened man whose only duty was to follow in his father's footsteps. To show no emotion except for satisfaction when things turned in his favor. But it didn’t, The Prince of Niflheim cried in silence for years because he couldn’t do anything. He couldn’t even be held accountable for his own actions, his father and the council knew that they couldn’t hurt him. That had gotten old years ago, but if they hurt others, now that, that was what would hurt Prometheus and it was what led him to finally rebel. To create Quicksilver, named after the gun that his father had made him take his first life with, a detail that Ieoldas had quickly forgotten but haunted Prometheus since that day. 

He had chosen his right hand after months of deliberation. Aranea Highwind might seem like the kind of woman whose loyalty could be brought by the highest bidder. But that was just a front that she put up. To the public eye and the knowledge of the council, the two had never actually spoken to each other for longer than 10 minutes. Meeting in untouched corners of the castle where Ieoldas ears did not reach and letters sent through a very special messenger loaned from a friend. 

\-----------------

Prometheus didn’t have many things to look forward too in his life as a Prince. But being allowed to visit Tenebrae as a part of a Political tour of Niflheim’s territories was always his favorite time of year. It hadn’t always that way when the prince had first started going there annually. His tutors and nannies had framed it in such a nice way, getting to travel to foreign lands, learning about them first hand and meeting fellow noble children, that he was able to talk to and maybe even play with once they became friends. But the Nox Fleuret siblings were not so kind to the son of the man who had murdered their mother and it was completely understandable when he looked back on it. But at the time he had tried so hard to be their friends had acted overly nice and even offered his sweets at dinner. Ravus particularly did not take to this well and at the end of his first trip to Tenebrae, Prometheus was not looking forward to seeing the siblings again.

But he had loved Tenebrae, the structures built into mountainsides and covered with more green than he had ever seen in his life. He loved sneaking out to the ruins and trying to imprint them in his mind so he wouldn’t forget. Not to mention how safe he felt in the castle where the walls were covered in marble that didn’t make him feel like it was closing in on him constantly and the bed was so soft that he had slept on the floor the first week because he couldn’t believe that it was actually his. 

But after 6 years of visiting the country things had smoothened out between Prometheus and the siblings particularly Lunafreya. After an incident where the prince had been put in the infirmary because he took the blame for something Lunafreya had done in a moment of anger and instantly felt ashamed of. Prometheus who had been nearby was so afraid of what his father would do to the princess based on what happened to him whenever he had dared to act out. He had been so quick to jump to the others aid that she didn’t have a chance to correct it before he was being dragged back to the Nifs guest quarters for punishment. Luna realized that day that Prometheus was just a much a prisoner of Niflheim as she was.

By the time that Ieoldas had stopped visiting with the Prince to Tenebrae the two had become close friends, They often spent time together on his visits, Prometheus accompanying Lunafreya on her trips to heal the starscourge. Helping people in whatever way he could, without his royal garments. He wasn’t Prometheus Aldercapt. He was just Prom, a regular teenager who wanted to volunteer his time to the relief efforts. In the end, it was Lunafreya who inspired him to become Quicksilver and the first person he confided in about it. She had been cautious at first fearing for her young friend's safety but over time she watched as their letters grow more and more serious and she knew that he was willing to do whatever it took to do right by the people his family had wronged. She vowed then to help her in whatever way she could.

He was always careful, to hide his tracks. Using Pryna to communicate with some of his most trusted generals when he needed too. Memorizing every page of documentation regarding his rebellion before burning it in his fireplace making sure no scraps touched the bottom and if one so happened to do so, his maid made sure it never left the room intact. She thought he was just another teenage boy sneaking love letters off to girls he liked because that’s what they were meant to look like.

But even the most careful can get caught.

\--------

The two royal friends always took their meals in the garden when time allowed them, Prometheus reveling in the feeling of warmth that hit his skin when the sun shone through the leaves above them. Selfishly absorbing as much sunlight he could before being sent back home to a place pure sunlight unobstructed by clouds were almost a myth. It wasn’t direct sunlight less the two fair skin and haired royals turn red like the tomatoes on their plates, the garden itself was hidden away inside a greenhouse-esche courtyard within the labyrinth of hallways that made up the castle. All manner of plants grew there, the gardeners and Lunafreya maintained them well even if Prometheus had never actually seen anyone ever working on them. He almost believed that the astrals might have their hand in the garden. The gardens were always empty when they entered, their plates and drinks already set up for them and would be cleaned up when they left so that they may have their meals in peace, able to freely talk to one another. MTs stood at attention outside the doors, unable to enter thanks to Prometheus’ “reworking” of a few models. 

And like any other day, the two picked at their meals talking about anything and everything. They had been discussing one of the letters Luna had gotten from Prince Noctis about how his advisor had been trying to recreate a Tenebraerum desert that he had eaten during his days spent at the castle. Prometheus hadn’t understood why exactly that would be an advisors job and had pointed it out to her, she merely shook her head and told him that it was a sweet sentiment and how she was glad Noctis had people in his life like that. Prometheus was still skeptical and wondered if it was a secret code between Noctis and his advisor perhaps.

They weren't even aware of someone entering until the dogs sat up on their haunches, ears sticking up as they stared down the path leading to their table. They never did that for people that they knew worked in the palace. It put both royals were on alert in an instant, Prometheus hands flying to the gun he kept on his hip, one could never be too careful when they’re the son of one of the most hated men on Eos. Whoever came wouldn’t be after Lunafreya he thought as he stepped out in front of her, not letting her be caught in any crossfire that might happen. He’d probably get a lecture about it later about how she could protect herself. He raised his gun to the sound of footsteps approaching and there were only two people he knew that would be able to enter Tenebrae’s palace without being seen and be bold enough to not even attempt to be quiet upon approaching and his fear for one of them made him waver at the thought of the gun being unable to stop them and not for lack of trying.

The tension in the gardens shifted however when the dogs ran off to greet the intruder happily and the prince lowered the gun with a sigh of relief as he took in the appearance of his second in command. While not the worst option of someone showing up unexpectedly, it still meant that something had gone terribly wrong with the rebellion and he mentally prepared himself for a mission gone bad.

“ We need to get you out of here.” Prometheus blinked at the statement coming from his general. 

“ Why? Aranea we talked about this if you hear about someone in the rebellion planning to assassinate me we have to convince them otherwise. Who is it? the northern strand? They’ve been unhappy with me helping out people in Tenebrae rather than there. But I didn’t think they’d go this far.” He was more than comfortable talking about this in the presence of Luna as he usually kept her updated with how things were moving along.

“ It’s not the rebellion after you.”

“ Lucis? Oh come on, they’re not that bo-”

“ Ardyn.” there was silence for a moment

“ I’m sorry? A-Ardyn’s coming?” 

“ The council found out and now your favorite chancellor is coming to pick you up, if we leave now we can be out of the city and onto my airship before they get here.”

“ But if I leave the rebellion losses one of its most useful inside informants!”

“ They lost that the moment your father declared that you would be returning home to Niflheim to recover from an Illness that has befallen you here in Tenebrae and we all know what that means blondie.” Aranea hissed back and they did know, that either Prince Prometheus Aldercapt heir to the throne would either die of his sickness in a few weeks or he would come back a changed man. Both of those options made his stomach drop, everything he worked for would fall apart. He would become just like his father, just like what they wanted him to be when they made him in the labs 16 years ago.

“ I still can’t just leave Niflheim behind Aranea! What about everyone else who will be found out now! The rebellion needs me now more than ever!” He shouted discreetly, taking the glasses off of his head to clean them diligently, something he did purely out of habit when his anxiety flared up. So many thoughts whirled in his mind of the damage control something like this would need.

“ Like hell they do Silver, you put in failsafe after failsafe to protect them. They know exactly what to do if MTs come knocking. Destroying traces of other members, evacuation plans and hundreds of safe houses scattered across Niflheim and surrounding territories. You thought of everything you possibly could have. Now it’s up to them to follow through with it. I’ve already sent out warnings.” Aranea retorted, stepping forward to grab him by the arm tightly making sure he was looking at her and he did despite his vision of her blurred and he was unsure if that was just his eyes working against him without his glasses. “ What do you tell the rebellion to when there is a warning? You tell them to stop what they’re working on and to lay low until the heat dies down. Now do us all a favor and take your own advice.”

“ But I’m their leader I can’t just step away. So many people are counting on Quicksilver to save them! To stop Ieoldas to stop the war! To-” He began to ramble, ripping himself from Aranea's grasp, feeling all the pressure building up as he started to think about how Niflheim could potentially win the war if his people weren’t there to sabotage it even slightly. His breath coming quicker until he felt a hand on his shoulder and a furry head nudging his hand.

“ Prom please listen to The Dragoon!” Luna pleaded, looking into the eyes of her friend thinking how he, like her, was far too young to be put in the situations that were demanded from them. “ If you go now you can still be Quicksilver! But if you stay and Izunia gets his hands on you, they will use you to get every drop of knowledge about the rebellion and everything you’ve worked for will be in shatters and The Empire, Ardyn, your father will win”

The breath caught in the back of his throat of Lunafreya’s words as he looked helplessly between his two friends for a moment. Weighing the options around in his head as they waited eagerly for his answer.

“ Let me go back to my room!”

“ This isn’t the time to go have a lie-down and think about it!”

“ Listen, I have nothing scheduled for the rest of the day! We don’t want to give the empire an exact timeframe as to when I left and I don’t want Lunafreya to be questioned too harshly about what happened here! They’ll blame her if I leave right now. Luna, you go about your day as usual and you can safely say that breakfast was the last time you saw me.” He told the two as he shoved his glasses back on his face. Luna smiled sadly at her friend, even now, when there was a target on his head, he was trying to protect her. She looked pass Prometheus to Aranea

“ Pryna will lead you through the old servant corridors to Prometheus’ room. She’ll make sure you come across nobody then she’ll lead you out.” Luna stated to Aranea, gesturing to the white messenger. The woman nodded her head at the princess with a smile, seemingly alright with the plan that her boss had come up with. 

“ Thanks, Princess, it was lovely seeing you again. Sorry, we didn’t get a proper chat in.”

“ I’m sure we’ll speak soon,” Lunafreya replied with her own smile. Happy with the reply Aranea turned her head to Prometheus

“ See ya soon Blondie, if you’re not there in 20 minutes I’m going to start stirring shit up.” She warned before following the white dog who huffed lightly. When she was out of sight the two sat back down at the table, with their meals which would probably remain unfinished now.

“ I guess this will have to be goodbye for a while then won’t it,” he said in a small voice, fiddling with this hands as they waited for the MTs to escort The Prince back to his room if he left early it might arouse suspicions.

“ As long as you are safe my friend I don’t mind cutting our time spent together short. I can still communicate with you, we can use Pryna like we always have. But now it will almost be like writing letters to Noctis. I will have to get us a journal as well. ” She comforted reaching across to lay her hands over his. “ You will do great out there Prom, you will grow stronger when you don’t have prying eyes watching over you constantly.”

“ Are you saying that as The Oracle or as my friend?” he questioned.

“ Why can’t it be both?” She retorted with a playful smile, the two laughed at the reply which was silenced when the main doors of the garden were open and the MTs entered. The two royals stood up to hug each other one last time and maybe it seemed like more than just a see you in a few hours hug but they could not bring themselves to care.

“ I’m going to miss you.” She whispered in his ear before pulling away.

“ Awww, come on Princess! I’ll see you at dinner.” He replied with a bittersweet smile before turning to leave with his guard dogs. 

That was the last she saw of His Royal Highness Prometheus Aldercapt.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been far too long since the last chapter and for that, I apologize. Hopefully, the next one will come out quicker than this one.

Chapter Two

The minute they hit the air Aranea had passed him a change of clothes and threw his princely garments out the door of the airship as it made its way out of Tenebrae. No evidence on her ship that Prometheus had been here, for all Niflheim had to know was that they were only on their regular scouting mission to their bases on Lucis soil. But they would not be taken that far, instead dropped off on the outskirts of Altissia.

When they entered the city he couldn’t help but be distracted by all the sights and sounds even so late at night as they had entered. Nobody dared leave their homes after a certain time of night in Niflheim, whether it was due to the harsh weather or the MTs who roamed the streets. They had come across a few groups of people most of whom just smiled apologetically as the corralled their drunkest friends away from the going for a swim in the city’s rivers.

They roamed the streets for a while with a set location in mind. A hotel that was close enough to the ferry docks to make a quick getaway but far enough away so that it wouldn't be someone's first choice to find someone in hiding. It was a front that they had set up a couple of months ago, a place for refugees to hide out for a few weeks and pick up some new identities in the process before going elsewhere. It was an unassuming place that blended in well with the expensive storefronts that littered its street. The area was chosen because it was quieter than the rest of the city in the dead of night, which was when most of their guests arrived.

They entered the hotel to be greeted by the sight of a man nearly falling asleep at his position behind the desk, he perked up when they entered through. He seemed cautious however, that was until Aranea took off her hood, the caution was soon replaced with shock at having someone so high up show up out of the blue.

She eyed the man behind the counter looking at him up and down, looking for something that an outsider would not be able to identify upon first glance. Prometheus looked as well, eyes going straight for the flash of silver that peeked out from where the man's sleeves ended. Aranea nods in approval as she also catches eye of it.

“ Booking for The Dragoon.” She says quietly even though the room and surrounding streets were empty. The man smiled slyly as he pushed aside the tablet that held the hotel’s booking information and pulled out what looked like a decades-old folder. Aranea quickly waved her hand in dismissal at it.

“ He ain't in the books. Special case had to give him an immediate evacuation.” She quickly explained.

“ He some type of noble? That why you escorting him personally boss? 

“ Thought you weren’t supposed to ask questions. He’s Important to Quicksilvers plans and that’s all I'm  
going to say on the matter” She replied, the man just shrugged and picked out a set of keys from the board behind the counter and handed them over.

“ Can’t blame a guy for being curious, yea? Presidential suite is yours but you gotta clear out in two days. We gotta lay low, Fia thinks immigration gonna crackdown on us soon. She thinks one of the actual guests caught us checking in our last group.”

“ Burn the book if they come knocking and update the other hotels that they’ll need to take people in.” Prometheus let slip out his, brain automatically going into planning mode despite his cover. Aranea quickly picked up her bag and very pointedly nodded her head towards the elevator. He beelined to the button the door opening immediately The man behind the counter gave him a look of confusion, before giving him his best fake service smile.

“ I’ll have a match at the ready, sir.” The door to the elevator opened and they made their way in with Aranea slamming the top floor button. The two of them stared straight forward not catching the eye of the receptionist or each other.

“ What happened to letting me take care of things?” She questioned as soon as the door slid shut.

“ Force of habit?” he replied with a shrug adjusting his grip on his bag.

“ We’re going to have to work on that if your gonna try and be normal until things blow over.”

“ And how long will take?” Aranea lets out a big sigh at the question.

“ Dunno Prom all depends on how the big guys wanna do about your disappearance. “

 

\----

They ended up staying for 3 days, they rarely left their room, The maids bringing them their meals and whatever supplies they deemed necessary for the next part of their journey. Whether it was a closet full of new clothes to fill suitcases to back up their moving story or hairstylist scissors to cut off Prometheus shoulder-length hair off to a style that was apparently more popular with other guys his age.

On the day that they were due to leave Prometheus couldn't help himself from peering out of their windows constantly as he fiddled with the one sentimental thing, he had brought with him, the camera that Lunafreya had gifted him on his 13th birthday. Aranea paced the room calling contacts and tying up loose ends for their departure on the ferry to Lucis in the afternoon. He watched her as she moved over to the bags that had been dropped off by the room service, phone cradled between her shoulder and ear. He lifted it up to take a photo of her as she reaches them.

She throws him an annoyed look when she heard the camera click, opening her bag and throwing something at him, which he fumbles to catch, careful not to drop it or the camera. with before actually looking at it. A Tenebraen passport, it gave basic details. His birth town being a village on the border of Tenebrae and Niflheim which would help in explaining his accent if it slips through too harshly, a fake date of birth And finally his new name. He looked at the name she had chosen for him and wrinkled his nose up at it.

Prompto Argentum, Quicksilver.

“ Don’t you think this is a little on the nose Nea?” He questioned looking up at her. She stared back at him as she quickly finishes up the conversation on the phone.

“ It’s close enough to your old name that it should be easier for you to transition into it. And it’s how the border patrol we have will know to let you through without a hassle, you know how many Prompto Argentums pass through here because of us?

“ Enough that people really should be getting suspicious?”

“ The right bribes can get us anywhere kid. Now get your bags ready we have to be at the docks in an hour.”

\-----  
Her mother’s study was to this day one of her favourite places to hideaway in whenever the empire decided to take over the castle as a base and with the heir apparent and traitor to the crown disappearing in broad daylight the castle had been put in lockdown and everyone was on edge. But not the oracle, so long as there was chaos here her friend was safe out there. 

She had just begun to draft a letter to the lost prince when a loud slam echoed throughout the large study, but she did not react. She set down her pen calming and looked up to see her brother storming across the room along with the 2 MTs that had previously been stationed outside.

“ You know where he went!” he hissed out, 

“ That doesn’t sound like a question Ravus,”

“ We both know it isn’t, he is wanted by the empire Lunafreya. If they find out you know where he is-”

“ It’s rather good that I don’t then. If I did, I might have left with him.” The two stayed at a standstill, Ravus stared at his sister, looking for any chance that she could be lying to him. When he was fine with his assumption that she was telling the truth. He stood back up straight and nodded to the MT that stood by the door.

“ That’s fine, they will find him eventually and when they do, people like him can be easily replaced with the help of Besithia. Dear Sister, you don’t need an introduction. But here’s His Highness Prometheus Aldercapt.” He called, Lunafreya’s eyes widened as a new person entered the room. To someone that didn’t know him well he was an exact copy to the prince that had only run away a day ago by now. But there was nothing behind his eyes, no emotion or recognition.

“ It’s a pleasure to see you again Lady Lunafreya.”

This was not her friend.

 

\---

 

“ No way! There's no way I get in there without becoming some kind of political prisoner,” he shouted as the wall of Insomnia came into the view of the car.

“ Calm down you want the people hearing you? You wanna get caught?” She quickly reprimanded from the front seat, looking back at him from the rearview mirror. Pulling the car over quickly, they were still hours from the city but she knew that he would take a while to cool off.

“ Obviously you do if you want me to hide in Insomnia of all places!” He spat back.

“ The empire won’t look for you there! With the info they found all of your connections are either in Tenebrae or Altissa! It will be the last place they looked!”

“ But we have people in Lucis too, not to mention all the people in insomnia who could recognize me at any moment!”

“ I don’t know if you know this kid, but outside the empire photos of you are from afar or from years ago,”

“ The 13th birthday official portrait?”

“ Yup with all your baby fat and and the giant glasses.” Prompto let out a whine at the reminder of that image.

“ I don’t know whether to be happy or sad that that’s the only photo of me out there.”

“They wanted you to be replaceable if you messed up in any way, so unless they have met you personally in the past year or so they will not know to be suspicious of you. Now, do you trust me that this would be the best place for you?” 

“ Of course I trust you.” He replied with a pout looking out the window at the city looming along the horizon, the car shortly started back up as Aranea pulled back onto the road.


End file.
